


In Praise of Phone Calls

by bgiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, M/M, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgiu/pseuds/bgiu
Summary: Baekhyun is missing Chanyeol in quarantine and calls him. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 16





	In Praise of Phone Calls

Baekhyun laughs at the sound he hears when the call gets through. He did not expect the hours he spent in agony over a single call to be evaporated into thin mist through a song, but there is something about hearing an automated voice remind you to wash your hands and cough properly in an apocalypse of a situation that is oddly funny. He giggles, thinking this is the first thing he will joke to Chanyeol about when the directory cuts off and Chanyeol’s voice is filling his being. 

“Baek? Hello~”

Baekhyun smiles to himself, loving how cheerful Chanyeol sounds. “What are you doing?” he asks, and he can hear Chanyeol plomping on his sofa, settling between cushions as he grunts and tells him he was thinking of making some food for himself. “Have you eaten?” Chanyeol asks back. Baekhyun hums then, telling him about the pudding he tried to make that day. “Quarantine has made a cook out of me Yeol,” he whines. 

Chanyeol whines with him, groaning about how long he has been holed inside and counting the days he last saw a basketball court. “When we get out,” he starts, biting his lip, “let’s go on dates again. We haven’t been to a cafe in so long.” 

“I miss matcha cakes,” Baekhyun whines again making his boyfriend laugh. Baekhyun’s heart fills with a strange kind of light hearing Chanyeol’s laughter, almost as if Chanyeol was there with him, his entire body twisting as he’d try to find purchase on the nearest object— mostly Baekhyun himself— while Baekhyun would chuckle at his boyfriend’s wheezing and pull him in to his arms to prevent further damage to his chest. Now, Baekhyun can only sigh and snuggle further into his pillows as he misses Chanyeol. He misses him. For a few seconds as Chanyeol laughs and speaks about the new bakeries he discovered while Baekhyun was travelling Baekhyun just misses him. He has to blink his eyes clear and focus back in on the conversation, Chanyeol is calling his name now. “You weren’t listening were you?” Chanyeol accuses. 

“Of course I was, you were talking about cream cheese on waffles— and yeah, the one from Limburg did have a salty flavour,” he hums. The last time they ate waffles was a few months ago when Baekhyun was craving some after practice. It had been strawberries and cream then because Baekhyun was not the kind who would experiment with his orders. It was always safer to try the things you liked he thought, especially because his boyfriend was the experimental sort and ordered enough new things for him to try and reject easily. It had been cream cheese on waffles that time— a safer bet, but not to Chanyeol’s liking. As Baekhyun felt whatever remained of a fight leave his body, thinking about the sun falling on Chanyeol’s puppy hair as he had tried to finish his waffle in a single bite, about those packed shops in Chungjeongno and the university students who had rushed past them, about the Chanyeol and Seoul and the world, he thought a pinch of salt in his cheese didn’t really matter. He’d never have strawberries and cream again if Chanyeol and him outside, if only it promised that they would get to go outside. He sniffled, and Chanyeol’s ever perky ears picked up on the change instantly. 

“It’s difficult isn’t it?” his boyfriend asked. Baekhyun could detect the same melancholy in Chanyeol’s voice. An apocalypse of a situation, really, this. 

“It’s very difficult. I really miss you Yeol.”

“You have to hold on babe. We have a long way to go.” Longer still, Baekhyun hoped. He knew all logic was on their side, but there’s something about seeing your world unravel that changes you. There’s something about being alone and hopeless that makes you even more so; reproduction is a fascinating thing. It was no longer a long week or a tiring year, it felt like an exhausting lifetime. 

But there Chanyeol went, giving him light when he most wanted it. “Should I sing you a song? Or maybe we can make a game out of it? Think I can finally beat you and Jongdae at those variety music games after the amount of time I spent on youtube.”

Baekhyun laughed heartily this time. “You wish, Park Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> this happened at 3AM! I don't write much fanfic but read a lot of it. So hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy reading everyone else's work. say hi on twitter if you want to enjoy chanbaek fics together!-- @bunbaekhyunie


End file.
